


11 e 14

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Lacrosse Team, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tante volte i cambiamenti stravolgono tutto. Un giorno sei amico di tanti, quello dopo sei solo. I tuoi compagni sono solo numeri e decidi di cambiare le cose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 e 14

 

La maggior parte dei suoi compagni di squadra erano dei semplici numeri. Non riusciva a ricordarne i nomi od i cognomi, non importava quanto ci provasse. Andava comunque bene, comunque non parlava con nessuno di loro negli spogliatoi, figuriamoci nei corridoi. Era strano vivere una situazione del genere, soprattutto per Scott che nella precedente scuola era amico di tutti. Non era “popolare”, semplicemente era sempre stato gentile nei confronti di Jenny, Patrick, Beatrice, e tutti gli altri, quindi erano suoi amici. Camminare per i corridoi significava salutare in continuazione qualcuno, fermarsi ogni decina di metri circa a parlare dello sport o dei test o di qualunque altra cosa.  
  
_Qui era tutto diverso._  
  
Nessuno badava a ciò che lui diceva, nessuno gli chiedeva aiuto. Era un’ombra invisibile anche in campo, tanto che la maggior parte delle partite le trascorreva in panchina. L’unico che sembrava interessato alla sua persona era il numero 24, Stiles Stilinski, il figlio dello sceriffo. Quel ragazzo dai capelli castani, dagli occhi caramellati e guizzanti, lo aveva preso come “amichetto da compagnia” e se lo trascinava dietro senza sosta. Neanche Stiles era il tipico ragazzo popolare, per nulla, ma nessuno lo ignorava, tutti sapevano chi fosse. La maggior parte della scuola non lo sopportava a causa della sua parlantina o a causa della sua pungente ironia, ma a lui non sembrava importare. Dopo qualche mese, Stiles era il suo unico amico, ma questo sembrava bastargli, sembrava riempire il vuoto lasciato dalla mancanza di tutti i suoi vecchi compagni di scuola.  
  
_Ma non era abbastanza._  
  
Aveva scelto di entrare nella squadra di Lacrosse per avere una squadra, un team, un gruppo di persone cui affidarsi e di cui fidarsi. Era diventato il numero 11 per poter chiamare un gruppo di persone “amici” in quella piccola cittadina di nome Beacon Hills. Ma diventare l’11 non era abbastanza, non sembrava importare a nessuno, quindi Scott decise di iniziare a cambiare le cose, cominciando da se stesso. Era sempre stato abbastanza bravo negli sport, ma qui non serviva l’ “abbastanza”, doveva migliorarsi. Doveva partire da se stesso e dalla sua capacità di prendere quella pallina bianca con la mazza per far capire agli altri di che pasta era fatto.  
  
_E così fece._  
  
Pomeriggio dopo pomeriggio, allenamento dopo allenamento, momento dopo momento, Scott migliorava. Si allenava tutti i giorni dopo la scuola, anche dopo gli allenamenti di routine con la squadra, a volte con Stiles, a volte da solo. Non importava neanche che tempo ci fosse, più volte era rimasto anche sotto la pioggia, scivolando apposta nel fango per migliorare la sua stabilità e la velocità di ripresa dopo una caduta. Tornava a casa, faceva una doccia, svolgeva i compiti, cenava con sua madre e poi andava a dormire: l’indomani sarebbe cominciata una giornata praticamente uguale, ma a lui stava bene così,  _per ora._  
  
_Tutti i giorni uguali._  
  
Uno dopo l’altro, routine cambiata leggermente per l’estate che aveva permesso allenamenti più intensivi, ma per il resto tutto uguale. Al posto dei compiti c’erano le serate davanti ai videogiochi insieme a quello che ormai era come un fratello, cioè Stiles, e poi di nuovo dentro la sua “ruota da criceto”. Normalmente i ragazzi allontanano più possibile il pensiero del primo giorno di scuola, ma non Scott, non quell’anno. Sapeva di poter partecipare ai provini per entrare effettivamente nella squadra di Lacrosse e l’avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe dimostrato a se stesso ed a tutti quei numeri che contava anche lui.  
  
_Un numero doveva diventare un nome._  
  
I provini erano identici a quelli dell’anno precedente: il Coach urlava indicazioni ed ordini, scrivendo su una cartelletta mentre i ragazzi li eseguivano. Il 37 ed il 6 – Jackson e Danny- erano sempre i primi a finire un esercizio, ma nessuno vi badava poiché l’anno prima erano capitano e vice capitano, quindi stavano semplicemente riaffermando la posizione che avevano già ottenuto. I ragazzi correvano, il coach scriveva, il sudore cominciava a scendere e Scott si sentiva benissimo. Era pronto, si era preparato tantissimo, si era allenato e sarebbe diventato parte della squadra. Ogni tiro contro la rete gli sembrava uno scalino verso quello che voleva davvero: degli amici. Non era il migliore in campo, non mandava a segno tutti i tiri, ma era felice, stava giocando e riusciva a tenere testa agli altri, si stava davvero divertendo per la prima volta da mesi.  
  
_Addosso aveva solo sudore e felicità._  
  
Alla fine dell’allenamento il Coach aveva chiesto ai ragazzi di aspettare qualche minuto, avrebbe appeso la lista dei futuri membri della squadra prima di andare via. Mentre si cambiavano, mentre facevano la doccia, tutti chiacchieravano, ridevano, si spintonavano. Adesso i numeri intorno a lui erano visi sorridenti, persone che lo avevano finalmente notato e che gli rivolgevano la parola. Danny si era anche scusato quando Jackson lo aveva trattato male, dicendogli che era normale e che il suo amico era così con tutti. Ancora prima che il coach appendesse i risultati, era stata organizzata una serata tra tutti i presenti, per festeggiare i nuovi membri e per “consolare” gli esclusi. In quel momento non importava chi fosse dentro e chi fuori, erano tutti un gruppo e avrebbero festeggiato da tale.  
  
_Tutti meno che uno._  
  
Danny si mise a leggere i membri della squadra: lui e Jackson erano tra i primi, ovviamente, subito dopo tutti gli altri, tra cui Scott e Stiles. Anche al figlio dello sceriffo gli allenamenti extra erano serviti e, anche se non era in prima linea, faceva parte della squadra. Dopo aver letto tutti i nomi, Danny alzò lo sguardo per congratularsi con tutti, ma ad un certo punto il suo sorriso si rabbuiò. “Qualcuno ha visto Lahey?”. Isaac Lahey, il numero 14, era in squadra, ma non era lì a festeggiare era scappato via dagli spogliatoi appena era finito l’allenamento, come se non gli importasse. Scott si guardò intorno e poi corse fuori. Non era andato via da molto e poteva ancora raggiungerlo, ne era sicuro. Doveva dirgli che era entrato in squadra e della festa che si sarebbe tenuta quella sera. Doveva.  
  
_Degli occhi azzurri accompagnavano il 14._  
  
Con il fiatone Scott lo raggiunse poco prima che girasse l’angolo e sparisse. Si aggrappò alla manica della sua maglietta da Lacrosse e cercò di riprendere fiato. “Sei in squadra, complimenti! E stasera c’è una festa!”. Gli occhi azzurri lo guardarono interrogativi ma poi i frammenti che erano usciti nonostante il fiatone di Scott acquisirono senso e un lieve sorriso apparve su quelle labbra fini. “A loro non cambierà nulla se non vengo, lasciali festeggiare”. Scott si raddrizzò, ormai con il fiato regolare e lo fissò negli occhi. Quelle pozze azzurre erano piene di tutto quello che lui provava quando si era appena trasferito, quindi decise che avrebbe cambiato le cose, che avrebbe riempito il 14 di felicità e amici. “A me importa che tu venga, quindi non hai scuse.” Il tono del moro era deciso, un semplice cenno del capo gli scatenó un sorriso: 14 sarebbe venuto alla festa.  
  
_La “promessa” venne mantenuta._  
  
Avevano passato una serata divertente, Stiles e Jackson avevano battibeccato per tutta la sera, Danny aveva fatto da mediatore per evitare che tutto finisse in una rissa, Scott aveva cercato di fai integrare Isaac ed il biondo aveva riso e fatto qualche battuta anche con gli altri componenti della squadra. Così il liceo di Beacon Hills vedeva la squadra di Lacrosse tutta riunita in una pizzeria. L’anno scolastico andava avanti, tutto si era stabilizzato e i normali “gruppetti” di studenti si erano formati. Non vi era più lo stesso spirito del primo giorno negli spogliatoi, ma a tutti andava bene così, ognuno aveva il proprio posto e tutti erano insieme sul campo. Allenamenti e partite non facevano altro che tenerli uniti e pian piano, tra ossa doloranti e punti segnati, era arrivata la finale.  
  
_Una serie di vittorie arrivarono quella sera._  
  
Prima di tutte la pagella di Scott era abbastanza buona, tranne per qualche pecca soprattutto in chimica. Poi il Coach aveva fatto il suo discorso di incoraggiamento spudoratamente copiato da “Indipendence Day” e tutti erano scesi in campo. Stiles in panchina, ma gli andava bene, Scott sul campo a fianco di Isaac e Danny. La partita era stata combattuta ma vinta, tutti erano esaltati e stanchissimi quindi di comune accordo decisero di spostare i festeggiamenti al giorno dopo, a casa di Lydia, la ragazza di Jackson. Alla spicciolata tutti erano tornati a casa, l’adrenalina post partita era scemata e tutti erano davvero esausti. Scott si prese il suo tempo, voleva stare ancora un po’ dentro quegli spogliatoi prima di doverli lasciare per i mesi estivi. Fece la doccia lentamente e si perse a pensare quello che era stato tutto quell’anno, a tutti i nuovi amici, a tutti i test, alle punizioni prese insieme a Stiles, a  **tutto**. Quando chiuse l’acqua ed andò a prendere i vestiti, con l’asciugamano legato in vita, sentì due braccia avvolgerlo da dietro.  
  
_Dopo la sorpresa, la felicità._  
  
Due labbra gli stavano posando dei leggerissimi baci appena sotto l’orecchio e l’odore di Isaac lo aveva avvolto. Con un sorriso, Scott si era rigirato tra quelle braccia e aveva attaccato le labbra del biondo. Ennesima vittoria di quella sera, finalmente non doveva più tentare di nascondere quello che si era annidato da un bel po’ di tempo nel suo petto. Isaac non era solo un compagno di squadra od un amico, era molto, molto di più. Il bacio fu lento, calcolato, come se si stessero confessando tutto. Quando si staccarono Isaac si allontanò di poco e si mise a sedere sulla panchina dietro di lui. Scott finì di vestirsi e quando chiuse l’armadietto sentì una leggera risata arrivare dal biondo. Si voltò con uno sguardo interrogativo verso quel sorriso che gli fece scaldare il petto.  
“Strane coincidenze, sono le 11 e 14.”  
  
Due ragazzi uscivano da quegli spogliatoi, ma il sorriso che portavano sembrava uno solo.


End file.
